


血雨

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 草帽一行剛離開空島，馬上遇到海軍的追擊......Ps. 本作時間點為空島篇剛結束的草帽海賊團
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

「海軍啊～～～～～！！」

離開空島後的第一個事件，就從這句話開始。

將空了的酒瓶甩到海裡，我站起身，順著瞭望台上騙人布所指的方向看去。

從水平線的彼端，一艘……兩艘……十艘……二十艘……

簡直就像在此恭候多時似的。

我們，被包圍了。

耳邊傳來雜亂的腳步聲，驚慌的叫喊聲，挑釁聲，怒罵聲……

手撫上刀柄。

舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇。

摻有高濃度酒精的血液，蠢蠢欲動。

砲彈一輪猛轟之後，包圍圈漸漸縮小。

為首的船艦紅旗一揮，海兵從四面八方湧上。

殺聲震天。

「橡膠～～～火箭炮！！」

開戰信號響起，我抽刀砍向面前的敵人。

「鏘！！」

白刃相交，火花四散。

「……？」

「我們可是海軍本部少將的直屬部隊，別把我們跟過去那些沒用的肉腳混為一談！」

「哼！」

我用力頂開對手，解下臂上的黑色布條。

「有用沒用，打了才知道！」

混戰開始。

*****

鮮血濺上了我的臉。

「嘖……」

溫熱黏膩的觸感，直竄腦門的血腥味。

絞緊的神經嘰嘎作響。

「媽的！這群渾帳……有完沒完啊？！」

右手邊傳來廚子的怒吼聲。

果然，大家的情況都差不多吧？

酣戰多時的疲累，遲遲無法結束的焦躁，再加上空島戰後仍未復原，反應越來越遲鈍的身體……

「碰！」

「啊啊啊～～～！主桅～～～！！」

喬巴的叫喊讓局面雪上加霜。

那傢伙，不是在說大話。

戰技精良，還懂得利用人數優勢分兵去破壞對手的船隻……

是想把我們一網打盡嗎？

「可惡～～～～～！！」

騙人布的聲音有著明顯的無力感。

錯估情勢，過於輕敵的，是我們。

「！」

子彈掠過頰邊，血痕伴隨痛楚，我迴刀解決了開槍的傢伙，替補的人卻馬上湧至面前。

無法喘息……

「魯夫！！」

娜美的驚叫破空而來。

猛然回頭，草帽少年被黑色鐵網緊緊纏裹，數十把長刀直劈而下……

「你在看哪裡？」

冰冷金屬抵上我後腦。

感覺，有什麼東西「啪」地一聲斷裂了。

*****

一片腥紅。

單一的色彩，單一的氣味……

響若雷鳴的呼吸和著心跳，在腦袋深處迴盪著。

身體……殘破不堪了吧？

壓力催逼著鮮血向外狂洩而出……

不覺得痛。

甚至稱得上是……快感。

好懷念啊！

這樣的景緻，這種大幹一場之後幾近虛脫的滿足……

就讓我……沉浸其中吧！

「啪滋。」

全身神經再度繃緊。

有誰正從背後靠近……

『不可以背對敵人！！』

儘管心中不停吶喊，透支的身體卻不聽使喚。

媽的！

我榨出最後一點力氣，牢牢握緊手中的刀。

「啪滋。」

……別過來……

「啪滋。」

……別過來！

「啪滋。」

別過來！

「啪滋。」

「別過來！！」

一個迴身，刀刃甩出鮮紅弧線朝來人的頸項直撲而去。

「索隆～～～～～！！！！！」

劇烈的耳鳴和激痛從頭部瞬間傳遍全身。

「……嗚……」

我咬牙忍受著突如其來的暈眩感。

「住手吧，已經結束了。」

溫熱的掌心搭上我的肩。

是……魯夫？

握刀的手，慢慢垂了下來。

我深吸了一口氣，緩緩地，閉上了眼睛。

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傷痕累累體力透支的索隆......

沸騰的血液逐漸冷卻，氣息也平靜了下來。

我睜開雙眼。這裡是……熟悉的房間。黃金梅利號……

「喲！」

坐在一旁的黑髮少年微笑著舉起手來跟我打招呼。

頸間……纏著白色的繃帶……

「這個？」

魯夫指了指自己的脖子。

「啊啊，皮肉傷而已，不礙事。」

是我做的吧？那個時候……

「……抱歉。」

「嗯。」

魯夫點了個頭。

「吶，索隆。」

「？」

「這還是我第一次看到你殺人，你……怎麼了嗎？」

「……」

「不能說嗎？」

「不是不能說，而是……你要我說什麼呢？做都做了……」

「我要你……說實話。」

漆黑的雙眸眨也不眨地直盯著我。

「告訴我，你在想什麼？」

我嘆了口氣。

他是認真的。

……也罷，我豁出去了。

「他們……是被我遷怒的犧牲品。」

「『遷怒』？」

「對，而惹我發火的人……」

我直視他的眼睛。

「是你。」

「啊？」

魯夫一臉錯愕。

「你還記得嗎？在空島遺跡那裡，你對我說了什麼？」

「？」

「你說……『索隆！你到底在幹什麼呀？！』『有你在這裡，為什麼還會發生這樣的事啊？！』……」

「……」

「我全聽到了，只是，我不想張開眼睛。」

「……」

「因為，我沒辦法面對現實。」

魯夫瞪大了眼，我微微一笑。

「腦袋裡，有個聲音叫著『你把我當作什麼了啊？我不是替你照顧夥伴的工具！』；

另一個則說『我盡力了！別說得一副好像我束手旁觀什麼都沒做的樣子，你有什麼資格批評我？！』；

還有一個，冷冷地說著『我知道我不夠強，我沒能保護好同伴，不用你來提醒！』……」

我低低地笑出聲。

「要是能對你大吼該有多好？或許我的怒氣可以宣洩一二也說不定。可悲的是，我清楚地知道你說的一點也沒錯；

而且也是因為你信賴我，可以放心把同伴的安全託付給我，所以既然是我辜負了你的信賴，你會這麼說，理所當然。」

  
我看向天花板，緩緩吐了口氣。

「總之……一切只不過是我對『無能的自己』這個事實，惱羞成怒罷了。跟你無關，跟海軍也無關，你們只是被流彈掃到的無辜受害者。」

「索隆……」

我聳聳肩。

「就是這樣，對不起啦！啊，那些倒楣的海軍不曉得聽不聽得見？……？！」

下顎猛然被抓住，力道之大，我不禁皺起眉頭。

「你說夠了沒有？！」

黑髮少年狠狠怒瞪著我。

「魯……夫……？」

「明明那麼痛苦，為什麼還要笑著說話？！」

耳膜疼痛不已，腦中一片空白。

「想罵就罵，想哭就哭啊！管他誰對誰錯，頂多事後再道歉不就行了嗎？！」

「……」

「我不要……看見你這種強顏歡笑的樣子！！」

……魯夫啊……

我……還能說什麼呢？

洞見如你，我又何必再上演情緒崩潰淚水決堤的陳舊戲碼？

你能了解我的心情，便已足夠。

讓我……守住我僅存的自尊吧！

「哦？」

我撥開他的手。

「『不想看到我強顏歡笑』……你是這麼說的吧？」

「沒錯！」

他重重地呼出一口氣。

「即使被我罵得狗血淋頭也無所謂？」

我惡意地微笑。

「這個……你剛剛不是已經把你想說的全都說出來了嗎？我看就不用再重複……」

他四處游移的目光中有著明顯的動搖。

「那怎麼行？我還有一肚子怨氣無處發洩，你可得負起責任好好聽我發牢騷哦！」

「……嗚嗚……」

魯夫額上沁出冷汗。

「沒問題吧？那我要開始囉……」

「嗚哇！我不要聽～～～～～！！」

魯夫捂著耳朵衝出房間。

「喂！別跑啊！……好痛！」

我苦笑著縮回手，躺回沙發上。

「真是個任性的傢伙……」

沒出口的那句『謝謝』，暫且先欠著吧！

《全 文 完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是個人的怨念之作，有看 OP 連載的人應該知道根據是什麼……
> 
> 看到魯夫搖著失去意識的索隆的肩膀說出那種話……忍不住掉下眼淚。  
> 心酸啊～～～～～  
> 死魯夫！你對索隆說了什麼啊？！  
> 沒看到人家一身是傷？！  
> 你竟然……（狂怒中）
> 
> 儘管在心裡大罵魯夫，我還是……沒讓他跟索隆道歉。  
> （那算什麼回答啊？……轉移話題？！）
> 
> 因為……他根本不覺得自己說錯了什麼吧？  
> 再說他也不是那種會因為想讓別人息怒就委屈自己隨便道歉的人。（嘆）  
> 至於索隆，自虐狂的形象已經根深柢固無藥醫了……（汗）  
> 明明難過得要死，腦子裡理性的那部分卻又清醒的不得了……  
> 自嘲的滋味……好痛苦啊……（親身經驗……淚）
> 
> 話說回來，這次終於寫了一直很想嘗試的魔獸索隆的戰鬥場面。  
> 也許還不夠瘋狂？不夠淋漓盡致？不夠血肉糢糊？  
> 總有點意猶未盡的感覺……
> 
> 老實說，這已經是本篇的第三種版本了。  
> 從魯夫觀點到第三人稱，總是卡在戰鬥場面，再怎麼拼命也寫不下去，直到用了索隆自述的手法才勉強過關……  
> 功力不足啊～～～（再次深深體認）
> 
> 唉……等我描寫動態場景的技巧高明些之後再試試吧……（嘆息）
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
